A Taismo Story 2: Return
by 98tuffluv
Summary: Tails, Cosmo, and Midna now have a steady life together. Midna grows and learns, but all is not well. When Eggman returns to get her...will Tails and Cosmo be able to save her? Or will something else happen...
1. Chapter 1

A small hand tugged on his, "Tils? Tils! Daddy! Ake up!"

He peeled open his eyes and saw the small girl, "Hey Midna."

She pulled on his hand again, "Bweakfath!"

"Okay, okay," he swung his feet of the bed and picked up the small girl.

She was now the size of a two year old and still only a few weeks old, "Daddy!"

"What is it Midna?" he asked.

"Orning!" she yelled happily.

He chuckled, "Morning."

He walked into the kitchen and saw that Cosmo had made pancakes, "Oh, hi Tails! I see Midna woke you up," Cosmo chuckled, walking into the room.

Midna raised her arms towards Cosmo and Tails shifted her from his arms to hers, "Yeah, guess she wanted breakfast."

Cosmo laughed, "Midna, I told you, you could eat without him."

Midna's face turned serious, "No."

Tails and Cosmo laughed, "You're so cute," Tails chuckled.

"I ow," she smiled shyly.

A knock at the door jerked them up, "I'll get it," he assured Cosmo.

He opened the door and saw a blue hedgehog standing at the door, "Hey Tails! How's Midna?"

Tails stepped aside, "Why don't you come say hi?"

Sonic walked in, "Mm...Cosmo make pancakes?"

"Yeah," he went into the kitchen with Sonic in tow, "We've got company."

"Oh, hi Sonic," Cosmo brightened, "Help yourself."

"Thanks Cosmo...hey Midna," he waved at the small girl.

"Thonic!" she squealed happily.

He chuckled and sat down in a chair, "These look good Cosmo."

Cosmo blushed, "Thanks Sonic," another knock at the door startled them again, "I'll get it, Tails."

She ran off and Sonic turned to Tails, "Tails...Eggman's planning something."

Tails gagged on the piece of pancake, "What...ugh...do you mean Sonic?"

"Bokkun came flying up to me today, that's where I got this," he showed him a black mark on his glove, "The message was that Eggman was coming again..."

Tails' face went serious, "He's not getting Midna."

Sonic poured some syrup on his pancakes, "I know, that's why you're probably going to get a lot of visitors. Everybody's coming down here for a...'sleepover', to keep an eye out for Egghead or Shadow."

Tails nodded, "Okay."

Cosmo came back, followed by Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla, "We've got more guests. I'm gonna go make more pancakes."

"Okay, just a heads up, we're probably going to have more," Tails warned.

She looked a little confused, "Okay."

"I'll explain in a minute," another knock came from the door, "I got it."

He left the kitchen and opened the door to see a red echidna standing there, "Hey Tails."

"Come on in Knuckles," Tails walked back into the kitchen.

When they entered, Cream and Midna were happily playing with Cheese, and Vanilla was keeping a close eye on them. Sonic was laying on the couch, flipping through the tv, and Cosmo had just walked back in with more pancakes.

Midna immediatly saw Knuckles, "Uckles!"

He picked her up, "Hey Midna."

"Hang on Midna, let Knuckles eat," Tails chuckled.

Someone knocked on the door again, "I got it Tails!" Sonic called, soon followed by, "AH! AMY!"

"Oh Sonic! I just knew you'd be here! Our connection just told me!" Amy cooed.

"Amy, I called you half an hour ago," Sonic gasped.

"Say what you want Sonic," Amy huffed, "Ooh, Cosmo made pancakes!"

Amy walked into the kitchen, "Oh, hi Amy."

"Hi Cosmo," he heard Amy reply.

Cosmo walked out of the dining room and looked curiously at Tails, "What's everybody doing here?"

"Here," he grabbed her hand and took her into the actual workshop, "Eggman's planning to come back for Midna."

Cosmo gasped, "What?"

"He sent Sonic a message, so everybody's coming here to keep an eye out for him, just for a little while," he assured her.

She nodded, "Okay."

He smiled at her reassuringly and they went back into the living room. Cream and Midna were running around screaming, Vanilla was trying uselessly to quiet them, Sonic was asleep on the couch, Knuckles was leaned up against the wall, and Amy had just plopped herself down on the armrest. Cosmo gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went into the kitchen, he blushed a little, and then walked into the room.

"Daddy!" Midna yelled.

Knuckles chuckled and Tails picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and poked his nose.

"Ow, careful Midna," he chuckled.

She laughed, "Owry."

"You're fine, why don't you go play with Cream?" he laughed, setting her down.

She toddled off and the two little girls began play. Knuckles watched as they ran around and spared a small smile, but Tails could tell he was edgy...probably the Master Emerald. Tails settled down on the floor, and Cosmo came and sat next to him. Everything seemed normal, but everyone was on edge, and waiting for anything to come.

**SEQUEL! Teehee :) Sorry it took so long, but I had a major brain fart for a while XD as always: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tils! Didy!" Midna's cries woke him up.

"Huh? Oh...just one second Midna," he yawned, sitting up.

"It's okay Tails, I got it," Cosmo smiled, handing Midna her 'Didy'.

He smiled, "Thanks Cosmo."

"Why don't you go back to sleep? You seem exhausted," she said.

He stretched, "I'm okay. You should, you look even more tired than I feel."

She looked grateful, "Thanks Tails."

She went back into her room and Tails picked up Midna. She hugged him and yawned. He smirked, went into the kitchen, and gave her a bottle.

"Looks like we're not the only ones that are tired," he teased and laid her in her crib.

She held the bottle, looked at him for a few minutes, then slowly fell asleep. Tails smiled and laid down in his bed as well. He yawned and quickly fell asleep.

Midna's cries woke him up...as usual. He groggily got out of the bed and picked her up.

"Good morning Midna," he yawned.

She grinned widly, "Tils!"

He smiled, "Hello."

Cosmo walked in, holding some baby food, "I heard Midna crying."

"Here, I'll feed her," he offered.

"Okay," Cosmo handed him the food.

He laughed a little, "I'm going to take this to the kitchen."

Cosmo blushed, "Oops."

"It's alright Cosmo," he assured her and took Midna into the kitchen.

The small seedrian squirmed in her seat for a moment, while he tried to buckle her, and then he set to feeding her. As usual, she made a huge mess on her face, and after she was done the painful process of cleaning her face came. She tried to pull away, but Tails carefully got her to let him wipe it with a baby wipe, and soon she was clean. She looked a little mad, but soon forgot all about it, and giggled happily as he set her down on the floor. She toddled off and it was then he remembered that everyone was probably still asleep.

"Oh no...Midna!" he whispered urgently and picked her back up.

She looked confused, "Huh?"

he held a finger to his lips, "Sh..."

She copied him, "Th..."

"That's right," he whispered and took her back into his room.

"What's wrong?" Cosmo asked.

"Nothing," he assured her, "I just didn't want Midna to wake everybody up."

She nodded, "Oh."

Midna held her arms out towards Cosmo, "Mum!"

Cosmo smiled and took Midna, "Good morning Midna."

"Oning," Midna repeated proudly.

"She's so smart," Tails noted.

Cosmo smiled softly, "Just like you."

He laughed nervously, "Er...yeah."

"Tils!" Midna grinned.

"Hi Midna," he chuckled.

She squirmed out of Cosmo's grasp and started to walk around the room. She first tried to peer over the nightstand, failed, and walked off a little mad. Next, she looked through her crib bars, and pointed.

"Didy!" she exclaimed.

He quickly grabbed the bear and handed it to her, "Here ya go Midna."

She hugged the bear, "Aw..."

He smiled and sat down on the bed next to Cosmo. She smiled and he blushed a little.

"How are you doing Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"Fine. What about you?" he replied.

She smiled, "Great."

"I'm glad," he looked back at Midna, who was sitting on the floor playing with 'Didy', "She's so sweet...like you."

Cosmo blushed a little, "Thanks Tails."

"No problem Cosmo," he muttered.

He jumped as Midna suddenly appeared, looking over the side of the bed, "Tils!"

"What is it Midna?" he asked kindly.

She held up her bear, "Didy."

He nodded, "Yes."

She smiled widly and hugged the bear again, "Aw..."

"Very cute Midna," he chuckled.

"Uv...Didy," she said.

"I'm sure you do," he agreed.

She rested her head in his lap, "Uv Tils oo!"

He blushed a little, "Uh...thanks Midna, love you too."

"Yay!" she grinned and clapped her hands.

He smiled again, then heard everyone waking up, "C'mon. We can go out now."

She raised her arms, "Pwease?"

"Okay," he agreed and picked her up, then walked back out to see the others.

**Sorry it's taken so long to upload this! I haven't been on my computer lately, so I haven't been able to do anything. Anyways, hope you enjoy this! Poor Tails XD Read, Review, and Enjoy! ~98tuffluv**


End file.
